a) Field of Invention
This invention relates to a new or improved coupling for sealingly interconnecting two fluid conduits in axial end-to-end relationship.
b) Description of the Prior Art
Automotive fluid lines are typically joined by metal connectors. These are bulky in size and may require extensive brazing or may have multiple components (e.g. springs, collars or bolts) which result in the end product being heavy and quite costly. Furthermore many such couplings that are currently available do not ensure sufficient concentricity between the ends of the conduits so that the joined forms will eventually leak.
Automotive fluid line couplings currently employed are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,647,612 and 6,155,607.
The couplings shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,612 is fabricated from plastic and includes as a retaining feature an over-molded metal component. However this coupling is not capable of sustaining the concentricity of the tube axes against shifting, so that leakage will eventually result. Furthermore high pressure forces within the tubes produce loads which are concentrated on the snaps and the hinge, potentially causing ultimate failure of the coupling.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,607 shows a quick connect coupling that includes a compression joint. However this coupling requires excessive force to interconnect the tubes, and under high pressure excessive forces are transferred to the snaps.